metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Invaders
The Venusians are the primary antagonists of Metal Slug 6. They appear as large, toad-like creatures, with bulbous heads and reptilian features. Their technology appears to be organic, as seen when certain vehicles leak a blood-like fluid when destroyed. Certain members of the species are gifted with insect-like wings, and the ability to launch corrosive plasma blasts from their mouths. Their society is hive-based, with rank based on skin color and durability. They are led by the massive "Venusian Queen", the final boss of Metal Slug 6. They may very well eclipse the Martians in viciousness. Unwinged Ranks Drones: The most commonly encountered Venusian strain. Able to split maggot, which slowly home in on a target and explode. Sometimes they spin around, extend their neck, and devour the player. The ones in Final Mission explode into a bunch of larvae after they have died. Gray in color. Squad Leader: Pink in color, and much different than other Venusians. Once they appear, they begin to spin around, and then bounce around the field, only affected by walls. They sustains more damage, and split into a bunch of larvae once they died. Winged Ranks Flying Drones: The most common encountered Winged Venusian. In the part where some Hunters take place of Mission 4, they shoot 1-3 plasma rays at you. In other times, they shoot 1 plasma ray, straight forward. Gray in color. Troopers: These Winged Venusians shoot 2 plasma rays unaimed. Normally found in the air segment of Mission 4, but they are also found coming up the pit once you prepare to start the Rootmars path. Normally green in color, but the ones found in the Rootmars entrance path are gray. Elite Troopers: Tan-Peach in color, they now shoot 3 plasma rays unaimed. They are relatively very rare enemies and appear only in the Rootmars path Squad Leader: Pink in color, they shoot an 8-shot plasma ray unaimed. Very rare. Subspecies Flying Parasite: Small, orange octopus-like creatures with the ability to take control of another organism, latching onto the victim's head with its tentacles and turning him/her into a zombie-drone with purple skin. Able to fly. When swooping down to take control a victim, it can also latch on to you if you get in its way. Once it successfully latches on to you, it will suck you dry until you decay, unlike the NPCs which they control instead of killing. Friendly Flying Parasite: Purple versions of parasites, who carry items, and only seen in Mission 4. . Hunter Walker: Anti-personnel creatures with four legs with a blue, oval-shaped body. They have a single eye in the center of its body, just below their very large mouth. They are found in the last two missions. On the ground they puke spores three times in a row. However, the ones found in the Hunters' Hive, the third segment of the last mission, are able to walk on ceilings, thus firing an eye at you. A golden one is seen, only when you "break" the wall on the first "hill" in the hive, and then crouch and move left, where the three rare treasure chests which give a lot of points when collected, and then go right. When shot, they give you a lot of points. They are also called "Venusian Spiders". Hunter Lord: A giant version of the Hunter. It can release bombs across the screen and its eye is its only weak point. The last gray version is totally indestructible, but does not do the attack. It is rare and only seen in the Venusian Hive. Scavenger: Gray-colored scorpion-like Venusian breed found in the subterranean section of Final Mission. They dig with their forearms and become yellow to charge toward a player. Smasher: One-eyed, red creatures with four legs and a white chubby body. They spin their legs like helicopters when flying. When a target is below them, they inflate their body and crash toward the target. They are seen in Hard Mode only. Technology VFO: An unusually shaped Venusian spacecraft used by unwinged Venusians. It shoots purple laser balls 3 times in a row, aimed at the player. VFEO: Venusian Flying Energy Object. An object used by the Venusians that can use waste or meteors as weapons. It can throw single, multiple, or all the objects at you. One was found near the end of Mission 3, and the ones in Mission 4 will shoot bunches of slow, but powerful bullets when all the meteors are used or destroyed. The one in the Slug Flyer path will send extra enemies for each meteor destroyed (this only occurs in Hard Mode) such as first having massive numbers of VFOs trying to destroy your ship, then several additional Parasites, and then 2 Squad Leader Flying Venusians and 2 VFOs. In the Mission 3 first gets waste with green light (moves slow), then it turns with orange light (fast) and when it takes too long, it will get red-lighted waste (very fast). Sometimes it takes control of fishes, shooting at them will be free and you can take it for score. IVFO: Indestructable Venusian Flying Object. They look like giant rocks. Other then their meteor launchers, they cannot be destroyed. They can also crush you. Crab-Tank: A kind of Venusian walker. Crab-like, it can fire two energy mortars from the nodules in its head. It is also able to fire a large blue bubble which splits into 3 small ones from a cannon underneath it's carapace. Vanguard: A modified crab-tank with two tentacles atop its carapace. It is able to fire small a oval laser from its guns in the first segment of Final Mission, and the ones found in the Venusian Hive shoots a huge spinning laser from its eye, which can be hard to dodge. It is seen in Hard Mode only. Controller: A green robotic variant of the standard controller, a specimen of this type can control a host from afar, using a long umbilical cord attached to the victim's neck. It serves as an appetizer to the last boss by taking over one of the characters that the player has not selected. The character varies, but each character has different habits. Trivia *The Venusians are based on both the aliens from H.R. Geiger's Alien films and Zergs from the Starcraft series. *In the Final Mission, the Venusian hive consists of 5 parts. The first part is where the Rebels are present. This is followed by the Hunters' Hive, which you have to dig down to reach. After that is the Venusians' hive, and the Final part is where you fight the final boss. Category:Aliens